1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring actuated fastener driving tools of the type employed to drive staples and the like into various work surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring actuated fastener driving tools are well known and widely employed in a variety of industrial and commercial applications. A typical example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,388 issued on Jun. 5, 1984, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Although such conventional driving tools operate satisfactorily, there are certain attendant disadvantages to their methods of manufacture and assembly, as well as their repeated use over protracted periods of time. Of these, the relatively high level of force required to cycle such tools is of particular concern, since it can result in worker fatigue and loss of production efficiency.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to achieve a beneficial reduction of the force required to cycle a spring actuated fastener driving tool, without any lessening of the driving force being generated by the tool.
A companion objective of the present invention is the provision of a smooth interaction of driving components, with minimum attendant shock and vibration as the tool is operated through successive driving cycles.
Still other objectives include an improvement in the feeding and separation of fasteners from the supply contained in the tool's magazine, as well as improvements in the manner in which the tool is manufactured and assembled.